Prisoner
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: He was a prisoner trapped in a concentration camp. She was the girl that lived on the other side of fence. They lived in two different worlds, but just one paper plane brought them together. KojiXOC. Rated T for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner

By

13wolfsbane

13wolfsbane: Yes, another parody guys, but this one I'm doing out of writer's block because 1) I'm stuck writing some chapters for my fics, 2) I'm getting ready for finals on my last week and a half of school, 3) I just recently saw one of my favorite Vocaloid videos (hence the title) and I felt like doing a parody with my favorite digimon gang! And yes, this is a one shot with my OC, because of some reasons.

Yin: And that reason would be...?

13wolfsbane: Well, I was originally going to use Koichi and Zoe in this one, but I changed my mind and thought of trying it out with you and Koji again.

Koji: Again?

13wolfsbane: Yes, again.

Koji: It's not one of those fics where we die again, is it?

13wolfsbane: Um...

Koji and Yin: ...13?

13wolfsbane: Let's begin, shall we? ACTION!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon frontier. Nor do I own the song Prisoner by the Vocaloids. This is only fan based. Also it has nothing to do with my other stories, this is completely different!**_

~ONE~

Koji had his back leaned against the hard bricked wall, cool in the shadows and away from the hot streaking sunlight, seeming like it would cast anything aflame that appeared too delicate. He was beaten and bloodied, with red spots on his half-tattered dark blue uniform, ganged up by soldiers again today. He spat blood out to the ground think of those bastards, kicking in the ribs and face, holding him up so they could get punches at him. Why was it that messed with him so much? Was it because they found him weaker than others in this horrid place? Or was it because that he disgusted them, giving them hard glares and dirty looks.

He wiped the trail of blood from his mouth onto his forearm, staring emotionlessly at it until he reverted it to the sky watching above him. Looking around at his surrounds, he recognized all the things he sees everyday since he's been in this place. The bricked and steel buildings here and there, barely any plantation, and very scarce shade. This was probably the only place he could come to to be alone, to have his solitude until it was time to go in. And right in front of him was the wired fence, going all around the camp with only the front gates the way in and out for the soldiers. Everywhere else was barricaded with electric wired fences, keeping all the workers- the _prisoners_- in.

He wondered what was beyond this place, this prison. What was beyond those lush green fields that looked so inviting with comfort? Was it any better that this hell hole? He wondered. Wondering and wondering, that was all he did now and then, thinking to himself. Koji sighed it off, it wasn't true. There was no such place as a haven. Not here, not there, not anywhere. It didn't matter, he was stuck here, and nothing was going to change that bit of it.

_Quit thinking of the impossible, Koji, that's never gonna happen to you. If it's hell here, then it's hell there._

Koji continued to stare at the gates for the longest time, letting his mind go blank and thoughts and words drifting away-

-and he heard something. Movement in the field. Nothing but the flapping of black wings belonging to crows that flew by here. Idiot, that was nothing to get all jumpy for. He scolded himself, returning to lay his back on the wall again and to stare the fence again. To his surprise, his eyes met another, a pair of blues, darker than the sky itself, like night with the stars and moon shining at their fullest. Black ebony flowed behind her loosely, wearing a white dress and summer hat with a long shawl hanging on her arms. It was a girl, from behind the fence, staring back at him with such curiosity. Her eyes were captivating, like with just a single look into them you would be hypnotized and be under her spell. He might have been, because just seeing her was making his heart do countless flips.

She was walking closer to the gates, her right hand rising forward as to reach out and cling to the fine, thin wires.

Gasping, he shot upward and gave a shout, loud enough for her to hear him. "Don't touch that! It'll shock you!" He waited until he'd seen her flinch with a frightened expression masking her porcelain face, bringing her hand back down. He gave a sigh of relief, smiling very faintly. Koji glanced back at the girl, like he was studying her. And he walked forward, close enough yet far away from the gates as he possibly could. He was right in front of her, if you minus out the wires and all.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly, hardening his expressions into a cold stare as if ice would pierce through her. "You could have gotten yourself killed if you had touched that just now."

He watched her look away to the ground, enough to let the edge of her hat shield her eyes from him, smiling halfheartedly to maybe herself. "It wouldn't matter would it if I die or not." She whispered in a very low tone, where he could barely hear her. She returned a gaze at him, an appreciating smile plastered on her thin lips with a bit of timidness. "Thank you."

_What?_ "For what?" He asked, feeling his cheeks burn. It's the sun, it's gotta be.

"For warning me. I didn't know I could get shocked touching them, so thank you."

His heart continued to do flips, with his chest tightening. "Um... i-it was nothing t-to thank me for." He mutters with an uncontrollable blush glowing furiously. "So, why _are_ you here? Do you know what this place is?"

She shook her head once.

This girl didn't appear to be so worried to who she was talking to, maybe she didn't know about this place and of what they did to the prisoners here. Of all places she had to stumble upon, it had to be here... Not that he mind, really.

"May I ask what kind of place this is? And why there are fences going on around?"

"You don't want to know." He said quickly, clenching his hands into fists and tightening so hard he felt his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms.

"But why would I-"

"Trust me!" Koji interrupted her sentence. "This is something you would regret ever knowing."

Masks were changing from curious to sad, that smile of hers vanishing into a formed frown. Seeing like that made him regret acting so rudely to her, to someone he had only just met today. _Dammit._ "Hey, I'm sorry if I seemed rude or anything, it's just that..." He tried apologizing, trailing off on words and images of the soldiers and screams of other prisoners resounded in his mind. Remembering the newly pain and the soreness from today's turn in being a punching bag wore him out. Screams and frightened- terrorized faces flashed through in and out of his mind. Images he had to put up with every single day in this prison camp.

Koji heard rustling, and had just noticed that the ebony haired girl was sitting on the ground with her hands laying neatly on her covered lap. "You must be tired from standing, you can sit down with me and talk if you want." She said all this with a sincere smile.

Not really knowing how to react to this, he just sat down on his side of the fence cross-legged. He stared at the girl quizzically, and sighed. Somehow he just knew that today was going to end a bit differently.

~x~

The two had talked for who-knows-for-how-long that day, from serious matters to ones with laughs. Koji had found out some interesting things about this girl, like about being the same age (which is fourteen (And yes, I've changed their ages in here)), her favorite color, and how she loved singing. He had asked her to sing for him, but she was too shy to even want to sing. She said she didn't really like her voice and that she sounded off key on certain notes. He hardly believed that.

They had just talked about random things, nothing specific really. Koji actually liked talking to someone that wasn't from inside the camp (he mostly ignores everyone and keeps to himself) about his thoughts, and he like hearing her laugh. It was a soothing sound, a sound he'd never quite heard before the camp. When? He couldn't remember, but with her it was a nice change of pace.

But everything had to end at some point, right? He heard the bell sounding off for the workers. It was time to go in, dammit, he didn't want this day to end so fast. Koji risen from the ground and dusted himself off, like it really mattered if he didn't. "Sorry," He began. "But I've got to get going. Whenever the guards ring that whistle it's to let us know we have to go in. Sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I think I have to get going as well, I don't want my father to start wondering where I am right now."

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered almost disappointingly. She had picked herself up from the ground, dusting off her white dress and fixing her hat, she smiled at him and turned to leave. He felt as if when she started walking away she was going to be gone for good, and there was a part of him that wanted her to stay with him, to talk and laugh with him. He wanted to be with her again. He wanted- "Hey!" Koji called out to the girl, and turned half way to his way. He tried his hardest to see her face through the fence wires and was able to. "Um... t-tomorrow... Is it alright if I see you again tomorrow?"

He could have sworn he'd seen her blush at his question. Her head nodded and responded back loud enough with one of her smiles. "Yeah! Sure, I'll be here. Same time?"

"Same time!"

And with that they both parted their ways to their destinations. For the next few hours locked up in his cell, behind the usual think black bars, all he thought about were those few minutes talking to her. It may have sounded crazy if he had admitted his feelings out loud to people, and it may have sounded crazy to even think it in his mind. But due to his beating heart and the many blushes he felt to dare cross his face more than once this afternoon. But meeting that girl made these feelings come to surface, only to make him wish even more how he wanted to meet her outside the fence. It may have been a dreamer's desire to ever escape, to leave this hellish place forever and be on the run forever, but it was what he felt.

After all, it was his first time feeling the sensation of love. Yep, that definitely sounded crazy to even think of it, of a girl he just met, but it was kind of true. If only he didn't have this one regret.

He'd clue on what her name was.

~x~

13wolfsbane: I'll end it right there, knowing how far I can think this chapter through for this new story. And sorry for making it short, it was all I could get from the video that looked like the first chapter with my own imagination. But I think I did a good job, what do you say guys?

Koji: 'The hell you do to me, 13!

13wolfsbane: Like I said, the song belongs to the Vocaloids, not me. Their song, not mine. Whatever happens to you, not my problem.

Koji: I hate you.

13wolfsbane: Who doesn't?

Yin: Please leave a review for 13 to tell her what you thought of the first chapter of this parody, even though I have a very bad feeling that something bad is going to happen... AGAIN!

13wolfsbane: Bye guys! No flames please! XD

Yin: I hate 13.

Koji: Yeah, we already did that line, Yin.

Yin: ... Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Prisoner, they both belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC, and that will be all. ACTION!**_

Yin: Wow! That was fast! My character better change in this chapter...

~TWO~

Koji felt like he had hardly slept a wink last night. The guards to the camp had caught a few people trying to escape by digging an underground tunnel to the outer field. The sirens went off noisily, continuing to ring in his ears and the guards shouting and blowing whistles every few seconds. The sirens were enough to annoy the hell out of him, giving him this throbbing in his head had only worsen with the guards. He heard from other prisoners and the guards that the ones trying to escape were caught, and had to "pay a price" for what they almost did. Any other news were just random rumors, like those prisoners were now being tortured to death, being sent to camps worse than this, stuff like that.

_I just wonder if any of those rumors have any truth in them,_ he thought.

Koji had been waiting for a minute or two at the wall he was at yesterday and met her. She was the only thing that was probably able to take his mind off certain things going on in the camp. He wondered if she was really going to come here and meet him again. Maybe not, he didn't know. But he had to give it a try and wait here just a bit longer to see if she does. _If she doesn't come, then I guess I'm just kidding myself about this feeling._

"Hey there, pretty boy!"

His eyes met with a pair of aching familiar night sky blue orbs, staring back at him with gentle and kindness, loving and sweet if he could recall what those looks used to be to him. God, it's been so long since someone had actually looked at him like that, like he was an actual human being, and not some trash or dirty creature. She had worn that warm smile again, burning bright as it challenged the sun itself. She was unlike anything he had ever seen since-

_-Since I was locked up in here..._

"You look tired." Her tone of voice was filled with concern, matching her expression as she sat herself on the grassy plain on the other side of the fence. "Did you not get enough sleep?"

Koji looked away, wanting to be sure no one else was around to hear them. As he'd expected, the guards were having the rest of the prisoners working their asses off while they just sit and watch them work, pulling of crude jokes or beating them half to death. It made him sick to think that _they_ thought he was a monster of some sort. They were the ones that weren't human. "It's nothing really, just sirens going off last night is all."

"Sirens?"

Should he really be talking about this to her?

"Some dumb idiots tried escaping last night, and the rest of us were put in lock down."

"Why were those people trying to escape?" She questioned in the most curious way.

Koji stares a her, an eyebrow raised higher than the other with his head cocked to the side. This girl (still need to get her name) really didn't know about this place, did she? She seriously had no knowledge of this hell of a camp. _If she did, then she wouldn't even be coming here to see me, and she wouldn't be asking me these questions about the camp, would she?_ He'd guess she was just some innocent girl who'd just come to the wrong place to meet the wrong person, but was she really not told about-

Koji began to smile to himself; not sincere, not comforting, but a twisted sneer, eyes glimmering of hate and pain. "If you were living in this hellhole like I or anyone else here for the rest of your life, knowing there'd be no chance of freedom, wouldn't you want to leave it?" She said nothing, and he continued on.

"This place... is hell on earth. What I would give just to walk out of these barracks and know what freedom tastes like."

The girl had remained quiet for an entire minute, and they had not said anything else for that minute. Koji didn't know what else to say to her, didn't know how to break the silence between them both. Think of something...

Koji gasped silently, his heart dropped when the whistle was sounded. He was confused, what happened? It was too early to go in now, it wasn't that time yet, it wasn't! Why the hell are those damned guards blowing the whistle now? Koji regretted raising to his feet, looking back and forth at the other prisoners rushing out and at the girl. Torn between two things: his life and her.

He bit his lower lip, regretting the decision he had made. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Hey wait!" She calls out in what sounded like desperation to him. Koji'd seen her get up as fast, holding a long white object and threw it upwards as if to the sky. The object flew over the fence, just nearly touching it and bursting into flames, and landed down right at his feet.

"You can read it later if you want!" She says loud enough for him to hear, her hands over her mouth for possible higher volume. "I'll..." She stops there, hesitating to finish the sentence she started. The girl looked sad, shaking her head thrice to erase her sadden frown with a genuine smile. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that said she ran off through the green field, looking back once or twice and completely disappearing from his vision. _What was...?_ Koji quickly remembered the white object that flew to his feet, lying still as it had landed. He bends over to pick it up.

It was a paper plane.

~x~

Koji looked around in the crowd he was joined in, looking for a familiar face, of an old friend, or just plainly anyone that could give him and answer at what the hell was going on. He looked and looked, until he found the face he was searching for. Koji made his way through the slow marching crowd of prisoners, being pulled back or pushed forward here and there. If Koji wasn't used to crowds then, he was definitely annoyed by them now.

Reaching his hand out, his fingertips tapped on the persons' shoulder. "Tommy," Koji whispered the boy's name.

The eleven year old brunette peers over his shoulder, with dirt, scratches and bruises covering his face and arms. Eyes staring tiredly at the older raven haired boy, his mouth cracking open, with a trail of dried blood crusting at the side of his bottom lip. "Koji...?" The younger boys said his name in a small mutter, filled with pain and hidden anguish. God, it pained him to see the kid like this.

Before all of this hell, Tommy was always happy and smiling with his family in town, always looking out for others. He didn't have a care in the world, and he probably still didn't. But all of that changed, shortly two months after Koji and his family were sent to work here, Tommy's parents were accused of hiding numerous of fugitives and forging birth certificates for them to escape the country. As he recalled, it was only a week before this that Tommy last saw his family. Both his parents and older brother had just vanished, leaving him alone to deal with this crap the soldiers put him through.

"They're as good as dead," some would say, or "I heard they got themselves sent t'work outside th' camp" and more rumors. Koji never found out the real reason his family went missing, hell, he didn't even know what happened to his own family. They just disappeared like Tommy's did. Tommy wasn't that same little kid anymore, no, he had changed since then. He became a worker-a slave, a prisoner like the rest of them in the camp. Poor kid can't even find any reason to laugh anymore.

"Tommy," Koji began. "Why are we going in so early? It shouldn't be time to head back in the cells yet."

Little Tommy stared coldly at the older boy, emotionless as he has become now. "You didn't hear? Since the lock down last night, the owner of the camp limited certain hours of time until they fix up that hole and tighten security more."

"Limited time... you mean just like today?"

Tommy nodded. "I heard it's going to be like this for about a month or so, then everything will go back to regular schedule."

_Damned bastards, as if they don't have enough fun rationing our food supply to feed their greedy selves and beating us up as a sport._ Koji thought furiously.

"You busy being the lone wolf still?" Tommy said to the older boy, catching him by surprise that he even asked him that. "I mean, I always see you wandering off to be alone, so you still a loner?"

Koji couldn't take his eyes off his small younger friend, at the wounds on his arms, neck, legs and face. Old and freshly made cuts, light blood oozing from several cuts. The bastards, to think they even laid a hand on him and did all that. It really pained him to see his sad figure like this, knowing that he was unable to protect him from harm. He felt like beating himself up for letting them do that to little Tommy. "I just hate looking at those soldiers' faces, makes me want to hurl thinking about it."

"Even when on of those soldiers is our friend...?"

Koji glared at the ground as he walked, the single word friend ringing in his ears with a haunting picture in his mind. "He's not my friend anymore." He hissed under his breath.

"Oh really? And here I thought we were close like brother were."

~x~

It had to be his voice he heard. Both Tommy and Koji were pulled away from the moving herd by two soldiers, and another one with his back against the wall and arms folded across his chest with a playful grin plastered on his lips. That mental picture remained in Koji's brain, of that one summer day at the river bank, his father snapping a picture of him, his twin, Koichi, and his once-best friend. He could still remember how messing his brown hair used to be, always cracking lame jokes with a huge grin and dressed sloppily. But now-

-Dressed perfectly in greenish uniforms, hair cut and slicked back, and a total attitude personality switch up, he's not the guy I used to hang out with. No, he became one of _them_.

"What do you want?" Koji growled at him, flames bursting in a glare.

"What? I can't say a little _hi_ to my friends?" He questioned playfully.

"_Former_ friends, Kanbara, I cut my ties with you and J.P when you joined the military." Koji corrected the older brunette.

Takuya had only grinned wider. "Oh, c'mon Koji, don't be like that. You had your chance to join too, even Koichi had his chance, but you both blew it off when your family tried to help fugitives escape the country and now here you are. One of the workers."

"I don't regret my decision, Takuya, the only regret that I have is allowing you to believe the shitty lies they're feeding you guys. I still can't believe you're the Takuya I once knew."

"Hey, you still know me."

"Not anymore. You're nothing more than a freaking pansy!" Koji had forgotten that a soldier was still gripping his arm, and only remembered too late until he was hit hard in the gut.

The soldier threw him to the ground in front of Takuya, whose grin now turned into a deep sneer, and began kicking him in the stomach twice as hard as his punch. Prisoners were just marching on, ignoring the scene as they all did, while the heavy-set soldier continued to give the raven haired boy what for, laughing as he did this. He was enjoying himself, they all enjoyed themselves beating the crap out of every one of them, they didn't give a damn if it was an old man or a little kid, they all got thrill with just hitting something.

Koji coughed blood at the dusty ground when the soldier gave him a good hard stomp on his side. He heard Tommy crying out, yelling for them to stop, pleading in anguish, so much that he fell to his knees. The beating went on for two more minutes, and the bastard soldier finally became tired enough that the last kick wasn't as hard as the rest. The soldier fisted Koji's dirty shirt and brought him up to his level. Koji could barely keep his eyes open, but he saw clearly enough to notice the oily shine on the beaters' face."Wanna say somethin' else punk?" He smirked down at Koji, the dirty gleam in his eyes showing.

Koji crooked a smile, giving of a small painful chuckle due to the aches he just gained. "I've had worse, old man, and you kick like a girl." After his sentence he spat blood on the soldiers' face. Grimacing, the soldier punch the raven haired boy in the face and prepared another blow for him-

"Private Yamamoto," Takuya called out, stopping the soldiers' actions before doing and further damage. "I believe you had your fun for today."

"But Corporal-"

"General Ikumi just sent a notice for us to meet him at head quarters immediately. You can either continue with your _fun_ and explain to the General the reason of our tardiness and get our asses fired... _or_ we can ignore them and leave now. Your choice, Private." Takuya gave the man the most threateningly look he had ever seen, cold as ice and the look to kill in an instant.

Hesitant, Private Matsumoto threw the beaten Koji back to the ground, kicking dirt at him and finally ignoring him. "Be glad, Koji, I just saved you from getting killed." Takuya said, still sneering at his old friend. "I'm such a nice guy."

"...the hell... with you..." It hurt when he talked, sending glares that were meant for Takuya Kanbara at the ground.

"Nice seeing you, too, buddy." Then Takuya looked up at Tommy, tears spilling over his eyes and onto the his shirt, the ground, and smile sincerely at the small brunette. "Later Tommy!"

Tommy sent a hard stone glare at Takuya, his hands balling into tight fists that they almost began to bleed. "You big bully...!" And that was all he said to the older brunette.

~x~

It pained Takuya to see that both of his friends were against him now, when way back then they were all as tight as glue and messed around together. It pained him to see Koji getting beat to a pulp and Tommy, little Tommy that used to call him "brother Takuya", calling him a bully.

_But it's what they get, it what they get for refusing to join, for helping fugitives-_

_-but they're still my friends, even if they don't believe that anymore._

Takuya fixed himself up, walking away from his two friends towards the two soldiers waiting for him. He'd worn one of the most coldest looks on his face, arms behind his back and gaze dead straight on without looking at anything else. "What are you two waiting for? Get the car ready for leave now!" Takuya gave out the order to the soldiers, saluting him and head out to do their given task.

Takuya walked on, leaving his friends behind as he did the day he joined the military. He knew he walking on the path of bloodshed, but he also knew he was walking on the path of change.

~x~

13wolfsbane: Okay, I think I've had enough of this chapter, guys. By the way, this part wasn't in the song, so I just added it in here for suspense or something.

Koji: What the hell, 13! You trying to get me killed!

13wolfsbane: Not really... for this chapter anyways.

Koji: The hell!

Takuya: 13, I hate my role, change it! And while you're at it, change Tommy's role, too! He's just a kid, girl!

13wolfsbane: Hey, I felt uncomfortable writing this a little, but I had to write something for this chapter. And least you're in the story, Taki.

Takuya: I didn't even want to be in it!

13wolfsbane: Whatever.

Yin: Anyway, please leave a review for 13 to read and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Please and thank you, no flames please.

13wolfsbane: At least _she's_ not mad.

Yin: I'm not, 13... I'M FURIOUS!

13wolfsbane: Uh-oh! Um... bye guys!


End file.
